


Movie Night

by rollstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hump, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollstucky/pseuds/rollstucky
Summary: “This hair, those lips, your eyes… drive me insane. So blue…”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Movie Night

He knows he should probably be paying attention. Sam had recommended a whole bunch of movies to watch and Steve could not have been more excited. Nat had recommended a few as well, mostly spy films she found funny. Tony had thrown in a few too but based on the descriptions they may just be porn. 

Tonight, Steve went for Pulp Fiction. It seemed interesting and one of the leads reminds him of Fury. Bucky tried to be interested but gave up on it when Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his broad chest. 

Steve seems to really be enjoying it, but Bucky could careless, to content with being with Steve, resting his head against his chest and breathing in his scent. He’s on the edge of falling asleep when Steve speaks. “Are you watching?” 

Smiling contently and taking in a deep breath, Bucky answers “Nope.”

Steve grabs the remote and pauses the movie. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m just happy.” Bucky pulls himself closer against Steve, resting his head against his chest and his arm tighter around his waist. Steve’s hand continues to draw little circle on Bucky’s back as he presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. 

“Good.” 

“Do you remember that day we snuck off base and found that lake?” 

“Sure.” Steve buries his head into Bucky hair, holding him a little tighter. “You convinced me to skinny dip for the first time in my life.” 

“I was so nervous.” Bucky can feel a little bit of color rush to his cheeks at his confession, still getting flustered around Steve. 

“What?” His voice has a dash of laughter with it, some of his natural charm bleeding through. 

“I just, I wasn’t expecting you to actually do it.” 

Steve can’t hold in the bark of laughter that escapes his lips, tightening his hold on Bucky and placing a hand over his stomach as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

Feeling confident and enjoying Steve’s reactions, Bucky decides to continue. “You caught me off guard completely. I, um, I got hard when you said my name.”  
“You’re kidding.” Bucky rolls his eyes as he inflates Steve’s ego, not that it can get any bigger. Another laugh spills from Steve’s lips and he buries his face into Bucky’s hair again, holding him closer. 

“I’m serious.” Bucky starts drawing shapes across Steve’s stomach. “You took off your shirt, said my name, stared into my eyes. I could barely breathe. Took everything in me to stay calm. I’d never been more on edge in my life.” 

“You have no idea what that does to my ego.” Bucky looks up at him, finding his blue eyes already staring down at him. Moving his hand from his torso to the back of his neck, Bucky pulls Steve down for a kiss. Steve melts into it, lips moving against Bucky. 

Bringing his hand to the side of his face, Bucky pushes down gently on Steve’s chin, convincing him to open his mouth. Bucky moans when their tongues connect, unable to stop himself as the kiss gets deeper and more passionate. 

The more their lips move against one another, the more awake Bucky becomes. Needing to be closer, Bucky backs away, sitting up so he can straddle Steve’s hips. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss once more. 

Steve’s hands settle on his hips and lower back, pulling him against his solid body. Meanwhile, Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s soft blonde hair, messing it up as he does. Steve moans when he tugs it a little by accident. Bucky smiles into the kiss. 

Pulling Steve’s hair again, Bucky backs off, moving his lips away from Steve’s lips. He kisses his cheek and jaw before going down his neck, lightly sucking on the warm skin and loving the sounds he pulls from Steve. Taking his ear lobe between his teeth and lightly sucking pulls a moan from Steve’s lips. Bucky can’t stop himself from whispering in his ear. “Still drives me insane when you say my name.”

Steve’s hands instantly get tighter around Bucky when he hears his words. Bucky smiles against the warm skin, kissing down his neck once more while allowing his hands to travel further down Steve’s body over solid muscle. As his hands travel, he forces Steve’s shirt up, wanting to feel his warm skin instead of the soft fabric.

“Never thought I’d be here.” Bucky has little control of the words leaving his lips but knows Steve enjoys all of them. Bucky tugs at his shirt again, pushing it further up his body, beyond annoyed at the garment. “Take this off.”

Steve happily complies to Bucky’s request, letting go of him and sitting up so he can pull his shirt off and toss it aside. The second it is gone, Bucky pushes Steve back, letting his lips travel across his chest. 

He finds one of his nipples and sucks on it, pulling a whimper out of Steve. Bucky smiles, taking the soft bud between his teeth and biting lightly, knowing how sensitive Steve’s nipples are. Once the bud turns hard, Bucky turns his attention to the other, giving in the same treatment and getting an even stronger reaction from Steve. 

“Still can’t believe it sometimes.” Bucky’s hands continue to travel across Steve’s body as he murmurs the words into his skin. “This body….”

Steve starts to grind his hips against Bucky, making them both moan from the fiction. Steve’s grip is sure to leave a mark but Bucky couldn’t care less. He loves seeing the marks Steve leaves on his body- reminders of what they did. 

Bucky drags his lips back up Steve’s body, kissing his neck a few more times before finding his lips once more. Steve eagerly kisses him, hips continuing to grind up against his ass. Bucky takes Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, both men breathing heavily. 

When he releases it, Bucky backs up, bring a hand up to run through Steve’s hair. “This hair, those lips, your eyes… drive me insane. So blue…”

Steve leans forward again, asking to be kissed again and Bucky meets him halfway, his hands resting on his cheek and in his hair, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Steve continues to grind against him, picking up his pace and building up the pressure. Bucky breaks away from him, chuckling a little. 

“God, you’re gonna make me come in my pants like a teenager if you keep that up.” Steve leans forward and kisses his neck, forcing his hands up under his shirt as he continues to grind his hips up. Bucky rests his hands on his shoulders, handing over control to Steve. 

Steve forces Bucky’s shirt up, only pulling his lips away long enough to pull it off his body. Once it is gone, Steve turns them over on the coach, moving above Bucky, who is now on his back looking up into his blue eyes. 

Steve drops onto his elbows, letting his body cover Bucky’s completely. Bucky moans under the weight, loving how Steve’s body feels above his. Bucky can do nothing but whine and whimper as Steve continues to kiss across Bucky’s body- his neck, chest, and face- while his hips press down against his crotch. 

Steve’s skilled lips find one of Bucky’s nipples, immediately attaching to it and returning the favor. Bucky cries out when Steve roughly sucks on the sensitive bud, growling as he does. “Jesus Stevie.” 

Continuing to pull moans out of Bucky, Steve lets his hands travel down, finding the button of Bucky’s jeans. Undoing it, Steve dips his hand into his pants, quickly finding Bucky hardening cock. Eagerly, he starts to stroke him, pulling him completely free of his pants, as Bucky continues to moan under him, starting to buck his hips up into his fist. 

Steve’s lips release Bucky’s nipples, sucking love bites into Bucky’s skin, marking him. Bucky raises one of his hands, placing it on the back of Steve’s head so he can weave his fingers through the soft blonde locks. When Steve lightly bites his collar bone, Bucky can’t stop himself from lightly tugging on his hair. 

“Steve… I’m not… please.” Steve ignores Bucky’s pleas, continuing to move his hand up and down on Bucky’s hard cock, using his thumb to spread the pre-come around the head. His fist tightens and Bucky knows he is moments away from seeing stars, but he wants this to last longer. He can’t let it be over yet. 

“Not- Steve.” Bucky lets go of Steve’s hair, reaching down to close his hand around his wrist, forcing him to stop moving his hand on his cock. Steve stops kissing him, looking up at him, blue eyes searching for an answer as worry lines appear on his forehead. Bucky reaches up and brushes them away, taking a moment to get his breathing under control. “Fuck me, want you to fuck me.” 

Steve groans, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s chest once more before backing off him. Sitting back on his calves, Steve reaches down, pulling Bucky’s jeans and underwear off completely. He looks down at him, taking in the sight of Bucky completely nude under him for a moment before standing off the couch. Bucky tries not to squirm, listening to Steve moving around the room, searching for lube and a condom. 

When he returns, Steve is completely nude, having removed his jeans and underwear. Bucky can feel his mouth watering as he takes him in- blue eyes, messy hair, hard muscles, tanned skin, and fully erect cock. 

He gets back between Bucky legs on the couch, putting one over his shoulder and pushing the other off the side. He puts some lube on one of his fingers before starting to rub against his hole. The liquid is still cold as the pad of his finger slowly starts to massage his hole.

“So beautiful.” Bucky can feel the blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “I mean it Buck, so perfect. Nothing like you.” 

Bucky has a smile on his lips for a moment before he lets out a moan as Steve pushes his finger inside of him slowly. He lets Bucky get used to it for a moment before he moves, going slow at first and getting faster as Bucky loosens around him. 

When he is happy, Steve adds more lube and slides his index finger in next to the middle one. Bucky’s body tenses instantly, not expecting his second finger so quickly. The stretch hurts but he likes the burn, taking deep breathes to get used to it. 

Steve reaches with his free hand and grasps Bucky’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes, helping Bucky relax around his fingers. When he starts moaning Steve stops, knowing what Bucky wants and not wanting to spoil it. Bucky whines when he removes his hand, lifting his head enough to see Steve smirking. 

“Asshole.” Steve chuckles before pushing his fingers in fast and hard all the way to the knuckle. Bucky’s moan is instant and his head drops immediately. Eventually, Bucky’s hips are rocking back against Bucky’s hands, matching his rhythm. 

“Hurry up.” His voice comes out breathier than he would like it. Bucky looks up when Steve doesn’t respond to find him captivated by his fingers moving in and out of him. Bucky pushes his hips down. “Stop teasing.”

“So impatient.” 

“Want you inside me. Wanna feel you.” Steve kisses the inside of the knee on his shoulder, lightly biting it, making Bucky tense around his fingers and moan. “Fuck…Steve.” 

Steve smiles as he adds a third finger, going slow, as he lightly kisses and licks over the bite on his knee. As he moves his fingers in and out, Bucky can’t stop himself from rocking against him, loving the burn too much not to. 

Once he is loose enough, Steve curls his fingers up, stroking against Bucky’s prostate, causing Bucky’s back to arch off the couch. He does it a few more times, drawing loud moans out of Bucky as he watches with desire in his eyes. 

“Steve… please.” Although his eyes are closed he knows Steve is smiling. He loves making Bucky beg. 

“What baby?” Steve rubs against his prostate again, not able to help himself. 

“Not just your fingers… want more.” Steve does it once more, dragging his fingers over his prostate before pulling his fingers out completely. He wipes them on his disregarded t-shirt before grabbing the condom off the coffee table, opening it up. “No condom wanna feel you inside me… wanna feel you after, if that’s okay.” 

“Fuck…yeah, yeah that’s okay.” Steve throws the condom away instantly, not caring to look where it lands, before rubbing lube on his hard cock. When he is ready, he lines himself up and slowly pushes into Bucky. 

Despite the three fingers, the intrusion still stretches him, burning as the head of Steve’s cock moves past the tight ring of muscle. Steve stops once the head of his cock is inside, giving Bucky a moment to adjust and get used to him. Bucky nods his head and Steve continues forward until he is completely buried inside him and leaning over him. 

Steve remains completely still inside him as he runs one of his hands over Bucky’s side, trying to soothe him. Bucky takes a deep breath, looking up into Steve’s blue eyes, nothing but desire and love present. “Move, please.” 

Steve slowly pulls out before pushing back in again, causing them both to let out moans. Bucky grabs onto one of his biceps hard, using it to hold himself in place. The other goes to Steve’s back, pressing blunt nails into his skin with each thrust. 

As Bucky loosens around him, Steve increases his speed, pushing deeper and eventually setting a pace. Bucky doesn’t try to stop the moans that spill from his lips as Steve moves over him. He fights to keep his eyes open, mesmerized with how beautiful Steve looks over him, blue eyes shining, and swollen red lips parted. 

Bucky starts to match his pace, moving his hips to help him go deeper. When Steve breaks the rhythm, thrusting hard and fast, Bucky can’t help but squeeze his bicep tightly as a broken moan falls from his lips. 

“Again… Stevie.” Bucky’s words spill from his lips, mind jumbled as he starts rambling. “Please, harder.” 

Steve picks up his pace, pushing his hips forward with more force, causing moans to spill out of Bucky’s lips louder than before. He wouldn’t be surprised if Nat or Sam could hear and he couldn’t care less, mind only focused on chasing his release. 

“So beautiful. Taking it so well. Feels so good Bucky, so good.” Bucky can hear Steve speaking, more words spilling from his lips as he gets closer. “So good for me.”

“For you. Good for you.” Steve nods his head above him in agreement, continuing to thrust into him without thought. 

“Good for me.” Bucky’s heart soars at the words. Good for Steve. That’s all he wants to be. All he needs to be. Steve thrusts into him hard, shifting his hips as he does at hitting his prostate. 

Bucky’s back arches off the coach instantly, every nerve in his body tingling with the sensation. His breathing only gets faster as he can feel himself getting closer. His cock continues to leak onto his stomach, begging for release. 

“Steve…” His name comes out as a moan, deep and long, conveying how close he is to and how desperate he is for release. 

“I know baby.” Steve leans back as he pushes into him hard, pulling his leg tighter against his shoulder, adjusting the angle, and slamming against his prostate, making Bucky arch against the couch again.

He does it a few more times, turning Bucky into a moaning mess, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over. Steve then reaches between then, taking Bucky cock in his hand and roughly tugging on it a few times, enough to get Bucky all the way there. One more deep thrust against his prostate has Bucky seeing stars, white streams covering his stomach as his muscle tenses around Steve above him. 

“Jesus fuck. So beautiful… Look at you… so sexy, so beautiful, amazing…” Steve loses control of the words and praises that leave his mouth as he thrusts into him a few more times before tensing above him, unloading inside of him. 

Steve half-heartedly thrusts a few more times, emptying himself completely inside of Bucky, who can’t help the smile that spread on his face at the feeling of being completely full. “Can feel you… so warm…” 

Steve kisses the inside of knee again, carefully pulling out of him and setting his leg down. Bucky whines as he does, oversensitive and sore. Steve leans down, letting his body drape over Bucky’s as he lightly kisses Bucky’s lips. 

“I’m gonna go get something to clean you up.” Bucky shakes his head immediately, hating the idea of Steve leaving for even a moment. He grabs onto his arm instantly, keeping him from going anywhere. 

“Not yet.” Steve smiles down at him, nodding his head as he ducks down to kiss him again before kissing his cheek and neck lightly, loving on him like he always does. Bucky has never felt so loved. 

He loosens his hold on his arm, instead lightly running his fingers over the smooth muscle. Bucky shifts his leg to get more comfortable and better mold himself to Steve’s body above him. When he does, he feels Steve’s release spill onto his leg. He can’t stop his smile, intoxicated by the thought of being claimed by him. “Never using a condom again.”

Steve laughs a little, pressing a kiss under his jaw. “Whatever you say Buck.”


End file.
